Hit me with your best shot
by kurayami megami
Summary: Annabeth aguardaba, porque debajo de aquella perfecta apariencia y su honrado amor a las reglas, Jason Grace le ocultaba algo. Y No importaba lo que fuera, estaba preparada para su mejor golpe.


**¡Dame con tu mejor tiro!**

A Annabeth le gustaban los desafíos.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, había adorado la sensación de saber que siempre estaba en lo correcto, pero cuando Hera se había robado a Percy de la noche a la mañana sin dejarle una pista siquiera más que una torpe visión que no entendía nada era un golpe bajo. ¿A caso creía la diosa que con tres chicos andrajosos, sin ninguna idea de lo que era ser un semidiós (o dónde demonios estaba Percy) sería suficiente para que dedujera las pistas? ¡Era una hija de Atenea, por los dioses! Pero que la perdonaran por no haber visto el "Éste es un hijo de júpiter líder de un campamento Romano del que se supone no debes saber de su existencia pero tu novio está ahí y podrían matarlo" que, según Hera, venía tatuado en la frente del chico.

Jason Grace nunca le había agradado del todo. Desde que lo recogieron en el gran cañón, escudriñando con su mirada cada cosa que pasaba como si supiese lo que estaba viendo pero sus pensamientos se volvieran papilla en su cabeza, sintió que algo estaba mal con él. No porque fuera su señal y, al final, no le sirviera de nada hasta que hubiese terminado su misión, sino que él en sí era una persona muy extraña.

Haber vivido tanto tiempo con chiquillos desordenados y que su mismísimo novio fuese un desastre con piernas le había dejado la idea de que el mundo y las responsabilidades de pensar claro y en orden eran su trabajo nato, pero con la llegada de Jason y su imponente persona, Lleno de tanta seguridad y una técnica impecable para volverse un líder natural, le pegó en la cara con un guante blanco. Tenía la vaga idea de que le había estado observando durante un largo tiempo y varias veces lo cachaba cambiando su mirada rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando lo interceptaba demasiado cerca. ¿Estaría planeando algo? O ¿solo se perdía en sus recuerdos? Desconfiaba de esa fachada de chico confundido, pues ya que sabía sobre la rivalidad entre griegos y romanos, no le cabía duda que debían llevarla con calma.

Jason había sido como un golpe en el estómago cuando las ideas de Hera habían sido aclaradas. ¿Era su culpa que Percy estuviera solo en un campamento donde nadie lo quería? No, pero Annabeth necesitaba culpar a alguien, y Jason era lo suficientemente fácil de culpar.

Hera no jugaba justo y le enojaba, pues Jason le recordaba una y otra vez que Percy estaba en otro lado. Con su hablar tan confiado, su liderazgo natural y el estilo tan…ordenado de actuar le daba nauseas, ¿Era acaso un truco del hijo de Jupiter para distraerlos y llevarlos presos? Nadie podía llegar a ser tan perfecto e irrealmente atractivo. Jason le traía a Percy a sus recuerdos cada vez que la miraba, recordándole que tenía un novio maravilloso aguardando en algún lugar por ella. ¿Es que no les bastaba haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida? ¿Tenían que cambiárselo por la copia rubia mejorada de superman que trataba (de alguna forma) romperle el corazón?

Conocía a los chicos de su calibre, sabía cómo actuaban sus mentes puestas en automático y en cierto modo, lo detestaba. Prefería mil veces a su defectuoso Percy Jackson que a nadie, en la tierra. No es como si toda su actitud de chico bueno la envolviera y poco a poco estuviese convirtiéndose en parte de la lista de corazones destrozados que Jason Grace tenía, como racha, a dos chicas en la puerta. (_Aunque en el fondo no admitiera que estaba cayendo un poco -solo un poco- por esa sonrisa suya). _

Por eso siente que su viaje no tiene sentido y el Argo ll va directo a la guerra. Ellos van desarmados mientras un ejército de niños entrenados los esperan para masacrarlos y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, solo confiar.

Pero no se fía ni de su apariencia ni de sus modales, o de sus maravillosas descripciones de la Nueva Roma . No, Annabeth está lista para cualquier cosa, y se levantaría todas las veces que él o cualquiera quisiera dejarla en el suelo.

Espera pacientemente a que dé el golpe, levante los puños e intente cambiarlos por su antigua vida. A Annabeth no le importa ni le duele que esté a un paso de hacerlo, pues cuando suene el cuerno y el barco volador esté en el suelo, podrá ver a Percy de nuevo.

Ella aguardaría, con tranquilidad, el momento en el que quisiera darle el remate final. Pero eso estaba bien, deseaba ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Y si Jason quería jugar, dos podían hacerlo.

* * *

Los semidioses me ponen ochentera. Espero que mi intención de usar solo canciones de esos años no sea una mala idea. Y no me odien, Jasabeth es complicado y hermoso.

con temor a ser linchada al Hades otra vez.

Kura.


End file.
